ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
D.I.O
The codename D.I.O (D'''eadly I'nterfused '''O'bliteration) refers to a genetically created Saiyan experiment from Planet Dajjal by Emperor Dajjal, the Emperor of Saiyans. Dickles was created inside a hidden laboratory from Planet Dajjal with the intention of aiding the Emperor achieve his goals of dominating the universe by wiping out all of his opposers. Dickled was created with transfused blood of a Saiyan named Cross. Dajjal managed to collect a sample of Cross' blood as his blood carried sucking penis not only a Saiyan-type but also a demonic power, therefore making Dickles Cross' "brother" and possess the same power and abilities as him. Additionally, whenever Dickles used the demonic power, he will have a cross-shaped scar on his forehead, similar to that of Cross, plus his eyes will turn crimson red. But with the help of a scientist, Dajjal managed to OP D.I.O more, if you will, as it was told that D.I.O would have the ability to stop time for 3 seconds and since his Ki can hold on much more than a normal Saiyan warrior, he can perform it flawlessly at any time, albeit with the cost of his own energy draining. D.I.O's mission is the same as his master Dajjal: to rule the universe under the Emperor's rule. Referring to his master as "Tei-Oh Sama" (Lord Emperor), he is extremely loyal to him and will fulfill any task that is given to him by Dajjal. Skills * Flight; * Ungodly Power - D.I.O powers up, briefly making his abilities strike more damage thanks to his demonic power; * Full Power Energy Ball; * Dark Energy Wave; * Space Ripper Sting Laser '- just like Cross, D.I.O fires a cross-shapped energy wave directly from his forehead, causing severe damage; * "'Time has Stopped!" '- his signature move. D.I.O stops time for 3 seconds, rendering everything surrounding him, that are at least 30 meters away from him, frozen in time; * '"For Tei-Oh sama..." - D.I.O channels his energy to unleash a beam of shockwaves, capable of paralyzing his opponent; * Saber Dagger - D.I.O can make sharp blades coming out from his wrists; * Break Down, Break Loose ''' - He then releases a large array of slashes done in a single movement of his arm. If they successfully hit, D.I.O moves past them in a samurai-esque fashion and brings his arm down, dealing a last, bloody attack to his victim; * '''Cry Thunder - his ultimate move. D.I.O becomes enraged, as the demonic power controls him. Afterwards, D.I.O would grab his opponent's face with his right hand, releasing a good measure of burning acid, then proceed to strike his opponent repeatedly with his Saber Daggers, grabbing the character again by the throat and slamming them forcefully onto the ground in such a way as to cause the body to recoil, then finishing off by zapping them with a huge Dark Energy Wave Gallery Trivia * D.I.O's Saber Daggers is a tribute to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure character Kars, who possesses the same ability. Additionally, D.I.O carries the same name from Dio Brando, a character from the same manga; * "DIO" literally means "god" in italian; * His ultimate move, "Cry Thunder", carries the name of a song from the british power-metal band Dragonforce. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sayians Category:What If